Posession
by pokemongirl2523
Summary: Well, okay. This stories about a halfbreed that meets a posessed human. They travel togethter to find an exorcist strong enough to rid the girl of the pest.
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

Author's note: So, here's another fanfiction that I have to finish. But don't worry. This one'll be finished. It's really an RPG with my best friend, so don't worry. I'll finish this one.

This is a story of a girl named Hikaru. Hikaru is no normal girl, mind you, she is a half-breed. Half Flareon, half human. She's lived her sixteen years of existence without a single friend. How has the cruelty of life shaped her character? But why do you care? Why do I care that you care? CAUSE IT'S FUN!

So yeah. Chapter one up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

PROLOGUE

Author's note: So, here's another fanfiction that I have to finish. But don't worry. This one'll be finished. It's really an RPG with my best friend, so don't worry. I'll finish this one.

Oh, and by the way, I don't own pokemon. Or Naruto for that matter. Or DBZ. Or any other shows I've failed to see in this ficcy.

CHAPTER ONE!

One dark, cloudy day, Hikaru walked down a small dirt path decked out in her usual jean shorts and white tank top, her sneakers loosely tied, no socks, and her tail flowing behind her.

Hikaru stopped when she saw a girl on the bridge before her. The girl leaned against the railing and gazed at the water before her. She pulled a knife out of its sheath on her belt and placed it over her wrist.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Hikaru called out, cautiously walking towards the girl.

The girl looked back at Hikaru, but ignored the warning. She cut her wrist and leapt into the water, tears flowing freely from her eyes. Blood tainted the beautiful river as she was swept downstream.

Now, being a Flareon, Hikaru couldn't stand the water. She turned to a local Totodile and begged it to save the girl. The Totodile looked back at her in disgust, but dove into the water and dragged the girl out. The girl came out sopping wet. She opened her eyes and glared at Hikaru.

"Kuso!" The girl shouted, leaping to her feet and tackling Hikaru to the ground. She sat on top of Hikaru and placed her hand around Hikaru's neck. "What did you do that for! Nande?"

Water dripped from the stranger's hair onto Hikaru's face. As each drop fell, she winced. Hikaru could feel the water from this girl's trip in the river soak into her skin. God, how she hated that feeling.

"I-I didn't want you to die…" Hikaru muttered, having troubles breathing. "If you're gonna die, don't kill yourself! Live your life to the fullest!"

"I don't have a life to live," The girl spat, tightening her grip around Hikaru's neck.

"You're alive, aren't you? Then you have a life to live!" Hikaru argued, easily removing the girl's hands from her throat. "As long as you're alive, you have a life to live! You may be all alone, but you still have an important role to play! Even if it's hopeless, like mine, you still have to live! You have to try and see the good in this world!"

"What is good in this world?" the girl asked, stepping away from Hikaru. "This world holds nothing but pain and suffering." The girl took her longest fingernail and ripped open the vein in her wrist. She licked the blood off her arm and smirked at Hikaru.

"I am SO tired of this! Of course there's good in this world! You just have to look around and find it!" Hikaru argued. She grabbed the girl's arm and gently licked the wound, using healing powers to close it. "Normally I wouldn't care, if one was so persistent, but I sense something special in you. Like there's something you need to do in your life that you haven't done yet. So please, don't kill yourself. Come with me. Maybe I can get you to see the good in this world! My name's Hikaru. What's yours?"

"My name is Namida Ame, and I have a right to do whatever I please with MY body!" She took her nail and ripped the wound back open. She held her arm up and watched the blood seep out of the cut. Suddenly, her pupils dilated, and she began to scream. She held her ears and screamed in pain. "AUGH! MAKE IT STOP!" She screamed. An evil within her came out. She opened her eyes to revel a blood red color, her hair grew longer, and her skin became much paler. The red n her eyes slowly faded to reveal black ones.

"Heheheh…" Cackled Namida Ame. "I have possession of her body now! No one can stop the great Orochimaru from eradicating all life on this planet!" the new "possessor" of Namida's body shot energy balls at innocent pokemon. The spirit laughed hysterically, watching pokemon die all around him.

Dark storm clouds rolled in, and the only light was that of lightning. Hikaru flinched as a drop of water hit her head. Rain began to pour, and Orochimaru pulled his hair out of his eyes. Hikaru dropped on all fours, in an instinctive attempt to dodge the raindrops. She glared at the man. "Who are you! Why are you in Namida's body! Get out!"

"What could you ever do to stop me, you little half-breed? Will you challenge me to a poke-battle? So be it then," Orochimaru laughed, cracked his knuckles, and looked straight at a wild Ninetales. His gaze created a new creature. Its fur became a blood red color, and it grew to at least ten times its normal size. Orochimaru threw a black and red pokeball at the new creature and captured it easily.

"Do you really think that you, a mere Flareon half-breed, could defeat me? My pokemon could kill anything without breaking a sweat!" With that, he called out his pokemon.

Hikaru remained silent, waiting for the Ninetales to make the first move.

"Ninetales, use your Blood Mist attack!"

Black mist spread outwards from the Ninetales's body. The mist blocked Hikaru's vision, so she couldn't see Ninetales or Orochimaru. She quickly closed her eyes and tuned in her hearing, smell, and sixth sense. She could feel Ninetales walking up behind her. He was about 100 meters away, and Hikaru figured that each of the Ninetales's strides was 10 meters, so she had about a minute before it was right behind her. She used this time to prepare a massive flamethrower. As soon as Ninetales was right behind her, she whipped around, firing her pent-up energy.

But suddenly, Ninetales and all of its mist were gone. The clouds cleared, letting bright sunlight strike Hikaru and Orochimaru. Orochimaru closed his eyes and silently cursed the sunlight. A clear, non-soundproof shield surrounded him, and a girl with a white face appeared before him. She bowed, and another appeared next to her.

"You two!" Orochimaru gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"Master, you are not fully healed yet. Please, wait for a while, and strike when you can have your full strength," the girl pleaded.

"All right. But first," Orochimaru walked over to Hikaru and looked her in the eye. "I will be back. I will kill you then."

The three forms disappeared into Namida's body, and she collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

HaHA! THE END! Of chapter one… DUNDUNDUNNNNNN! What'll happen next? Will Namida be all right? WHY DO YOU CARE!


	3. Chapter 3

PROLOGUE

Author's note: Thanks you to all my reviewers! Cookies for all that reviewed! By the way, I know how some authors don't continue if they don't get many reviews. But I'm not like that! I continue anyways! Even if the majority don't like it!

I do not own anything in this ficcy except the plotline, the two main characters, and….That's it.

LAST TIME:

"I will be back. I will kill you then."

The three forms disappeared into Namida's body, and she collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

THIS TIME:

Hikaru shook the water off her body and crawled over to Namida. She poked the girl's cheek and said, "Hey, wake up! I know you're alive, I can sense your spirit!"

Namida's fingers twitched, but there was no other movement. She was out cold. Hikaru sat next to her and tried to remember where the closest pokemon center was. Thankfully, Hikaru had a near perfect memory. She picked up Namida, closed her eyes, and disappeared, reappearing in front of a pokemon center.

The doors of the center slid open as Hikaru ran through them. She quickly made her way up to the front desk, where Nurse Joy was.

"M-may I…help you?" Nurse Joy stuttered, taking a step away from the counter.

"This girl's hurt, and I really don't know what to do with her…" Hikaru smiled sheepishly.

"Um... I-I'll have Chansey take care of her," Nurse Joy hesitantly smiled back at Hikaru.

Two Chanseys wheeled out a stretcher and Hikaru placed Namida on it. She was wheeled into the examination room.

"After the initial examination, she'll be placed in room 26 on the sixth floor. You may go up there and wait, or you may get something to eat in our dining area. You do look skinny," Nurse Joy explained.

"C-Can I watch the examination?" Hikaru asked.

"Sorry, but only the Chanseys and I are allowed in the examination room. If it will help, I assure you that she is in good hands," Nurse Joy frowned.

"Oh… Okay…" Hikaru sighed. She shuffled off to the dining area to near clear out their kitchen. It was like she had a saiyan appetite!

After she was finished eating, not only were the cooks glad, but the examination was over. She followed the Chanseys as they wheeled Namida up to room 26 on the sixth floor.

For seven days, Namida slept, and in those seven days, Hikaru never left the room. Except when she had to use the restroom. Once a day, in the middle of the night, so no one knew. Anyways, people became worried that she hadn't come out to eat. People had stepped in just long enough to set a tray of food down by the bad and run out, only to return an hour later and find it uneaten. Hikaru sat in a chair by the bed, watching Namida sleep for seven days.

On the evening of the seventh day, Hikaru noticed Namida's eyes flickering open.

"You're awake!" Hikaru cried, leaping on top of Namida in a big hug.

"Whet the hell happened, Hikaru?" Namida asked, wasting no time.

"Well," Hikaru started, "it was like you were possessed. It was freaky. The person you turned into was a big meany. He had a freakishly long tongue, too, now that I think about it…"

"Oh, him again… Why can't he just leave me alone?" Namida sighed, more to herself than to Hikaru.

"He's…possessed you before?" Hikaru asked, sitting up on top of Namida's legs.

"He…is a pest. I need to find an exorcist to get rid of him for me," Namida explained, sitting up and leaning back on her hands.

"Oh, can I help? I want to help you! Please?" Hikaru asked leaning in so that their faces were close. Really close. Too close for Namida's comfort. She turned her head to the side and pushed Hikaru backwards a little, a bit of color appearing on her face.

"Sure, if you really want to. I need to find my sister. She was possessed as well, and I obtained one of the spirits that possessed her. She is the Great Evil. Before she was possessed, we were the closest sisters in the world. My father was killed last year, so my sister and mother were all I had. But then, an evil man named Orochimaru left a mark on my sister's shoulder. He left one on me, but began to fade. I didn't realize it, but when Orochimaru's body failed him, his spirit took mine. Anyways, our family had a reunion, and I left to pick something up. I came back, and the house was in chaos. I didn't understand what happened, and then I heard my mother and sister arguing. They had never argued before! Then my sister killed my mom, beat me up, and left me for dead," Namida explained.

Hikaru just stared at the girl stupidly, trying, but failing, to soak in all the information. "What?"

Namida sighed, and contracted her story quite a bit. "My sister was possessed, killed everyone in my family but me, I'm possessed by and evil man named Orochimaru. If I don't get him exorcised, I'll be completely possessed the day I turn 20 years old. I have one month."

"Hot damn, man. That's not much time!" Hikaru breathed. "Where would this exorcist be? I can get you there fast!"

"Exactly HOW would we get there faster than walking?" Namida asked.

"I c'n teleport. But I don't know much about teleporting conscious humans, though. Mostly all I've ever done is small pokemon and unconscious humans that need help… Do you want to try it?" Hikaru asked.

"I guess… Tell me what to do," Namida hesitantly replied.

"Hold onto my hand, all right? And concentrate on the other side of the room!" Hikaru smiled, standing up on the floor and holding her right hand out to Namida.

Namida hesitated. She didn't know whether to trust this girl or not. She slowly put her hands on top of Hikaru's and closed her eyes, hoping for the best.

"Put all your other thoughts away, Namida. I need you to focus on nothing but the other side of the room," Hikaru smiled. She placed her left hand on top of Namida's head, closed her eyes, and they disappeared.

They reappeared on the other side of the room with only a slight problem. Just a little one. Namida's clothes had been left behind.

"Oh my God!" Hikaru shouted, turning away from the nude girl. Her face was a very bright, deep red, and there was a little blood trickling from her nose. She had turned away quickly, but she had still seen everything.

Namida shrieked and ran back to the bed. She shoved her clothes back on quickly, and turned to face Hikaru. Her face was almost as red as Hikaru's. But not quite. "Hikaru…" she started, causing the girl to turn around. Namida noticed that she had swept an arm over her face before she turned around. She ignored it and continued. "Why did that happen, Hikaru? Why the hell were my clothes left behind?"

"I...I don't know… I'm used to teleporting unconscious humans… Did… Did you think of something else before we teleported? Were you thinking of something other than the other side of the room? That might be it…" Hikaru attempted to explain.

"I WAS FOCUSED!" Namida shouted. Then she regained her composure. "Let's try again. If it doesn't work the second time, we won't use it to travel, okay?"

Hikaru nodded, walked back to Namida, took a second to regain her composure, and held out her hand to Namida. Namida took it quickly this time and closed her eyes.

They teleported to the other side of the room, this time they had clothes and all.

"So. How far can you go? How often? What are your limits?" Namida asked after they appeared on the other side of the room.

"I don't know my limits in distance. I can teleport five times an hour. After that, I'm too tired to teleport again," Hikaru answered.

"Great. We should get going then," Namida decided.

"Um…But... I-It's dark outside… I mean, I can teleport in the dark...but… I mean, if you don't mind..." Hikaru mumbled.

"Me? Afraid of the dark? Yeah, right! I got over that years ago!" Namida boasted. But then she saw the look on Hikaru's face. "But, if you don't want to go, we can wait till morning," Namida added quickly.

"Eh…eh-heh… Not that I'm afraid…or anything…" Hikaru muttered.

"Look, we'll go in the morning, okay?" Namida patted Hikaru's shoulder and gave the faintest, tiniest, smallest hint of a smile.

"Oh…uh... If you insist, then…" Hikaru smiled. She sat on the chair next to the bed.

Namida looked around and noticed that her bed was the only one in the room. "Hikaru… Do you have someplace to sleep? Like a bed or anything?" Namida asked, concerned.

"Not really. But I'll be fine. You just go ahead and use the bed. You're the one who needs it, not me," Hikaru smiled.

Namida turned off the lights and crawled into the bed, pretending to fall asleep. She felt something on the foot of the bed and looked up slightly to see what it was. Hikaru was curled up into a ball, staring at the door. Namida sighed and fell into a deep sleep. Hikaru sensed this, and crawled up to look at Namida's face.

"You're a strange girl…" Hikaru smiled. She pulled the covers over Namida's shoulder and crawled back down to the foot of the bed. She stretched out on her back, her legs dangling over the edge, and stared at the ceiling, wondering what this adventure would be like.

HaHA! THE END! Of chapter two…So what WILL the adventure be like? Comical? Tragic? Action-filled? Romantic? A mixture of all four of those, plus a little drama? But you know, only the all-powerful AUTHOR-SAMA (in this case, Shidou Hikaru, daimyo no Saiya-jin, which happens to be ME. -nods- yepyep.) know the answer to that question! But here's one that you can answer! WHY DO YOU CARE!


	4. Chapter 4

PROLOGUE

Author's note: Thanks you to all my reviewers! Cookies for all that reviewed! By the way, I know how some authors don't continue if they don't get many reviews. But I'm not like that! I continue anyways! Even if the majority don't like it!

I do not own anything in this ficcy except the plotline, the two main characters, and… my doggie?

LAST TIME:

"You're a strange girl…" Hikaru smiled. She pulled the covers over Namida's shoulder and crawled back down to the foot of the bed. She stretched out on her back, her legs dangling over the edge, and stared at the ceiling, wondering what this adventure would be like.

THIS TIME:

Hikaru sat on the windowsill of the hospital room, watching the little kids and pokemon playing in the park. She also had an ulterior motive. She was blocking the sun from hitting Namida's face.

Namida shifted in the bed and opened her eyes. "Good morning, Hikaru," she said, sitting up.

"Mornin'" Hikaru replied softly, not looking back.

"What time do you want to go?" Namida asked.

"Whenever…"

Namida stared at the motionless girl for a minute before replying: "Hey, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing's wrong, Nami-chan," Hikaru sighed.

"N-N-N-N-N-Nami-chan!" Namida stuttered, blushing.

"Well yeah. We're friends now right?" Hikaru smiled softly, finally looking away from the window.

"Well… I guess so… Now tell me what's wrong, okay?" Namida muttered.

"Nothing's wrong, Nami-chan. I was just remembering what it was like being young," Hikaru sighed.

"Well…what was it like?" Namida asked, pulling the blankets aside and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Horrible. No one ever wanted to talk to me. I was an outcast because of what I am," Hikaru said sadly, remembering the not too fond memories of her childhood.

"What you are? What do you mean? You look normal to me," Namida said.

"…Are you toying with me, or are you just that stupid?" Hikaru asked.

"I'm not toying. I'm not stupid either," Namida said defensively.

Hikaru looked away and said quietly, "I'm a half-breed. Half Flareon, half human. I'm a freak of nature."

"But…It's not that obvious!" Namida argued.

"Are you kidding me!" Hikaru shouted. "Are you blind! Have you not seen my ears? My tail? My skin and my eyes? Don't you think it's weird that I'm wearing shorts and a tank top in the middle of dead winter!"

"What are you getting at?" Namida shouted back.

"All I ever wanted was to be normal! To be liked, to have friends! Maybe get a boyfriend! But no! I couldn't because I'm a half-breed! I'm a little bastard half-breed! I'm shunned by both pokemon and humans! I have no one to turn to when I need help! I'm all alone! I'd give anything to have one person to care about me! Even if it was just for a little while, I'd do anything for it! I just want one person to care! Just one! My whole life, no one has ever cared! I want to know what it feels like…just once…" Hikaru trailed off.

Namida stared at Hikaru, and took note of the tears welling up in the half-breed's eyes. She walked over to the girl and wrapped her arms around her shoulders in a tight embrace. "I'll…I'll be your friend. I'll care. I won't leave you, I promise…"

Hikaru turned into her new friend's embrace and buried her face in Namida's shoulder. "Thank you, Nami-chan…"

Namida stood there and held Hikaru. She said no reassuring words, like "It's all right," or "I understand." Quite frankly, it wasn't all right, and she didn't understand at all. She just held Hikaru to let her know that she had a friend. That she cared. That she wouldn't leave her. Ever.

And then it happened. Pain ripped through Namida's body. She cried out as it was taken over once again by Orochimaru. He cackled and stepped away from the half breed, pulling out his dark pokeball.

Hikaru leaped some steps back, and she prepared for a fight. However, at that time a girl rushed in to see what was going on.

"Dammit!" Hikaru cursed. She quickly ran towards the girl to shield her from anything that may happen.

"Dark Ninetails! Come out and blow this place to bits!" Orochimaru cackled and released the demon. The Ninetails emerged from it's pokeball, its head crashing throught the ceiling. It reared its giant head and howled, preparing its fire blast.

Hikaru, knowing what was about to happen, grabbed the girl and ran to the window. Before she did anything else, she looked back at the body that once belonged to Namida Ame.

"I'm sorry," Hikaru whispered, tears now flowing freely down her cheeks. She slid the window open and quickly leapt outside, holding the girl tight. They fell six stories to the pavement below. Hikaru landed on her feet, but was blown forward by the explosion. She sat up quickly to look at the remains of the burning building. She began to sob even louder when she realized that no one could have survived. She cried and she cried, and as usual, there was no one to comfort her and help her back on her feet.

HaHA! THE END! Of chapter three… What will happen next? Is Nami-chan dead? But you know, only the all-powerful AUTHOR-SAMA (in this case, Shidou Hikaru, daimyo no Saiya-jin, which happens to be ME. -nods- yepyep.) know the answer to that question! But here's one that you can answer! WHY DO YOU CARE!


	5. Chapter 5

PROLOGUE

Author's note: Thanks you to all my reviewers! Cookies for all that reviewed! By the way, I know how some authors don't continue if they don't get many reviews. But I'm not like that! I continue anyways! Even if the majority don't like it!

I do not own anything in this ficcy except the plotline, the two main characters, and… my doggie?

LAST TIME:

"I'm sorry," Hikaru whispered, tears now flowing freely down her cheeks. She slid the window open and quickly leapt outside, holding the girl tight. They fell six stories to the pavement below. Hikaru landed on her feet, but was blown forward by the explosion. She sat up quickly to look at the remains of the burning building. She began to sob even louder when she realized that no one could have survived. She cried and she cried, and as usual, there was no one to comfort her and help her back on her feet.

THIS TIME:

As Hikaru cried, the fire department and an ambulance from the next town over appeared. A nurse gingerly stepped up the Hikaru and asked if she was all right. Hikaru glared up at the nurse, her eyes blood red. It looked as if she had gone insane. She stood up and began stiffly walking towards the remains of the building, muttering what sounded like nonsense under her breath.

"I'llkillhimhekilledherI'llhunthimdownandkillhimI'llkillhimshe'sdeadI'llkillhimhekilledherI'lltorturehimI'llburnhimaliveI'llkillhim..." And so it went as she continued her trek to the smoldering remains of the hospital. She began sifting through the remains, looking for any sign of Namida's body.

Behind Hikaru, Orochimaru freed himself from the rubble and attacked the half-breed. Hikaru leapt out of the way and turned to face her attacker.

Namida's body was broken, bloody, and battered, but still useable. So Orochimaru used it.

"Come, little half-breed," Orochimaru smirked, "fight me with all you've got. You said you would kill me, did you not?"

"I won't fight you when you're still in that body!" Hikaru protested.

"Oh, but it's just another girl, isn't it? You've killed before, haven't you, half-breed?" Orochimaru laughed.

"I have never, ever, killed a human! And she isn't just another girl!" Hikaru argued.

"Oh yes, yes..." Orochimaru smiled. "She's the only one who understands, isn't she? She's the only one who cares about you, the only one who got to know you before judging you...The only one who loves you..." He put much emphasis on the last bit. "So how would you feel if this girl died?"

"I would hunt down your spirit, give you a body, and kill you in the most painful way I know how!" Hikaru growled.

"Hm. Interesting..." Orochimaru smiled.

"However, I would like to strike a deal with you. Are you interested?" Hikaru offered.

"It depends, half-breed. What is the deal you are proposing?" Orochimaru asked, interested.

"You heal Namida's body, and leave her alone for the next month, until the day she turns twenty. On that day, I will give you a fight that only one of us will remember. Will you accept?"

"That deal is very tempting, little half-breed," Orochimaru pondered. "Very well. I will heal her body and leave her for the next month. But on the day she turns twenty, I expect a fight out of you, little half-breed." With that, Orochimaru healed Namida's wounds and allowed the girl's consciousness to return to her body.

Hikaru caught Namida as she fell to her knees, exhausted. Namida opened her eyes and saw devastation all around her. She placed her hands on Hikaru's shoulders and pushed herself back to look Hikaru directly in the eye.

"Hikaru, don't go through with that deal! He will kill you, Hikaru!" Namida said.

"I don't care. If I die, I die. So what? Shit happens. Everyone dies someday. I'd rather die fighting than running away with my tail between my legs," Hikaru smiled.

"Hikaru, don't be stupid! You're not ready to die!" Namida shouted.

"I've been ready to die since the moment I learned what I really was, Nami-chan. You don't need to worry about me. You have bigger things to worry about!" Hikaru's smile grew bigger.

"And you dare lecture me about my life? Who the hell do you think you are!" Namida yelled, frustrated.

"I am someone who understands. One must always be prepared to lose their life. No one knows when it's going to happen. It's unpredictable. You must be prepared to die, but must never take your own life. It's the way the world works. We can only hope we die protecting something precious to us," Hikaru smiled sadly, looking Namida in the eye and placing a hand on her cheek. "Look, Namida. Look around you. This is what will happen to the world if Orochimaru isn't stopped! If that happened, I would never be able to forgive myself! I need to fight, Nami-chan. It may just be my pokemon side, but I have to fight! Do you understand?"

Namida looked down and slowly nodded. "I just…I don't want you to die for my sake, Hikaru. You're so full of life, happiness and energy, I can't imagine you dieing. I'd never be able to forgive myself if I knew that I caused your life to be taken."

"It's all right. It really is. I'd never blame you for my death. This is a path I chose myself," Hikaru smiled.

"But-"Namida started, lifting her head.

"No buts, Nami-chan," Hikaru placed a finger on her friend's mouth to silence her. "Let's get out of here. We've got places to go, people to see, ne?"

"All right. Let's ditch before they start asking us questions," Namida agreed. She softly gripped Hikaru's hand.

Hikaru nodded and closed her eyes. The two disappeared.

HaHA! THE END! Of chapterfour… So, where are they off to? Who do they need to see? And will she be able to help Namida? But you know, only the all-powerful AUTHOR-SAMA (in this case, Shidou Hikaru, daimyo no Saiya-jin, which happens to be ME. -nods- yepyep.) knows the answer to that question! But here's one that you can answer! WHY DO YOU CARE!


	6. Chapter 6

PROLOGUE

Author's note: Thanks you to all my reviewers! Cookies for all that reviewed! By the way, I know how some authors don't continue if they don't get many reviews. But I'm not like that! I continue anyways! Even if the majority don't like it!

I do not own anything in this ficcy except the plotline, the two main characters, and… my doggie?

LAST TIME:

"No buts, Nami-chan," Hikaru placed a finger on her friend's mouth to silence her. "Let's get out of here. We've got places to go, people to see, ne?"

"All right. Let's ditch before they start asking us questions," Namida agreed. She softly gripped Hikaru's hand.

Hikaru nodded and closed her eyes. The two disappeared.

THIS TIME:

When Namida opened her eyes, they were in the middle of a forest.

"And so we begin our trek to the East district," Hikaru smiled, helping Namida to her feet. "I'll allow you to choose between walking and teleporting."

"Walking for a while might be nice…" Namida pondered.

"All right then! This way!" Hikaru said, taking Namida's hand and leading her down the trail.

As they walked, Namida noticed that there weren't any pokemon around. She turned to Hikaru and asked why.

"They can sense me. They know I'm, a half-breed, so they're all hiding," Hikaru replied, not looking back.

"Oh…I see…" Namida replied dumbly.

"Let me know when you get tired, all right? I don't get tired very easily, so just stop me when you want," Hikaru smiled, quickly changing the subject.

"All right," Namida said. After that, she fell silent and walked next to Hikaru. She then realized that they were still walking hand in hand. She contemplated removing her hand, but then she saw the content look on Hikaru's face and decided against it.

The two walked in silence until about two in the afternoon when they decided they were hungry. Hikaru teleported them to the next town. But, of course, as soon as they appeared in town, people decided that it was time to go home. Even people running businesses decided that it was time to take a break.

"Let's go then. They seem nice enough. At least they didn't close up shop," Namida said, pointing to a restaurant.

"That's fine with me," Hikaru smiled sadly.

"Are you all right, Hikaru?" Namida asked, concerned for her friend.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine," Hikaru smiled wider, desperately trying to cover up the fact that she was upset.

Namida shot a concerned look at Hikaru before shaking it off and entering the restaurant. They ordered what they wanted and waited.

"…So this kid named Ash wanted to battle me, right? So I told him that I was the one who fought. He FREAKED out! But we battled anyways, and I kicked his Pikachu's ass! I mean, his Pikachu is fast and all, but I was way stronger," Hikaru laughed.

"I think I may have battled him once too. I lost, though. I never fancied myself much of a pokemon trainer," Namida replied.

"You have your own pokemon, Nami-chan?" Hikaru asked.

"One of them. I have a Ninetails. Not the one Orochimaru uses, but my own. Her name is Flash."

"Oh, can I meet her? Please?"

"She's…not much of a people pokemon. It took her a year to get used to me, so I don't trust her with you," Namida sighed, patting the single pokeball on her belt.

"well that's too bad! Hopefully she'll calm down soon so I can meet her," Hikaru smiled.

"I think she takes after me, you know? I was never much of a people person. I always get nervous around new people," Namida sighed.

"You sure didn't seem nervous when you met me!" Hikaru teased.

"When I met you, I was pissed! I didn't want you to save me!" Namida argued.

"Do you still feel that way?" Hikaru asked solemnly, looking Namida in the eye.

Namida turned her head away, a very slight blush just barely visible on her pale cheeks, and replied: "No, I don't."

"Well, that's good! It's nice to know my efforts have paid off!" Hikaru smiled, gripping Namida's hand.

"After talking to you for more than five minutes, it's really hard not to believe you," Namida sighed.

"Well, that's- ooh! Our food!" Hikaru's head whipped around to look at the waiter who was carrying their food out to them.

Namida smiled as her food was set in front of her and gladly began to eat.

"Nami-chan," Hikaru started.

"Yesh, wut ish it, Hikawu?" Namida replied with a mouthful of food.

"Did you just smile?"

HaHA! THE END! Of chapter five… So…Where will their journey take them? What will their adventure hold? But you know, only the all-powerful AUTHOR-SAMA (in this case, Shidou Hikaru, daimyo no Saiya-jin, which happens to be ME. -nods- yepyep.) knows the answer to that question! But here's one that you can answer! WHY DO YOU CARE!


End file.
